


A Fine Line

by ChildOfTheWicked



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheWicked/pseuds/ChildOfTheWicked
Summary: The unimaginable happened. Pulled from her comfortable home by something unknown, Amelia will walk the grounds of a place only explored in her fantasies. She refuses to be some porcelain doll in their eyes and if being able to breathe comfortably meant to be improper as a young lady then she would breathe in deep. After all she wasn't even from here. This was a frightening, unbelievable experience with a touch of excitement...and one hell of a butler.





	1. Chapter 1

“There!” My pen pressed to the page creating the final period, the period that put an end to my latest creation. Smiling proudly, I ran a hand over the page feeling how it indented with the words from the pressure applied to create each one. With a satisfied sigh I carefully closed the notebook and placed my pen on top. It was late now and I knew it without having to glance at the wall clock. 

It was rare to find me without pen, or pencil in hand pressed to paper. Even more so to find me not hidden behind a book engrossed in a tale expertly written, or from a random creative writer on my phone. Something I longed to do myself each time I filled a blank page with my own imaginative works. I absolutely loved to write but I lacked a backbone when it came to letting another view any of my creations. It terrified me to no end each time I filed away a story, that someone may find my secret stash and pry into my private life. Especially the ones I had marked with a large “M” in the lower right corner on the outside cover conveying the type of content within. Those, if the large letter “M” didn’t say enough, contained the more naughty material that I wrote in my braver moments as a closet author. 

No matter the rating I was proud of my works, even the more explicit ones. But I’d rather burn alive than allow another’s eyes to grace a single page. Being far from an expert was just another check to mark off on my list of why nots, not really the most dominant reason but still playing a somewhat vital cause. To be perfectly honest, I was my biggest critic and I found that even though I loved my work it would never be good enough. I had a simple vocabulary that just never seemed to add the depth I was reaching for, and I tend to rush the plots but I knew what was being portrayed.

My neck ached from hours spent hunched over the small wooden desk and my back was stiff. All part of the sacrifice to get word to paper before a case of writer’s block hit, I thought. Raising my arms high I attempted to stretch my back, groaning as some of the muscles relaxed. I stood from my chair, stretching once more before making my way out of the small study and towards the smaller bathroom down the hall.

“I need a nice hot shower.” I exhaled loudly rubbing my still aching neck as I bent to reach the nob for the hot water with the other. Not bothering to gather clothes beforehand as I waited for the water to heat up, I adjusted the temperature a bit and stepped over the lip of the tub. I pulled the little nob for the shower up and quickly threw my body against the tiled wall with a loud eek! The water that came out first was always ice cold. The shower spat and sputtered a few times before the water came out in a steady stream. A long weary sigh slipped through my lips as I stepped into the now steaming water, goosebumps flared as the hot water made contact with my skin. “Mmm…perfect.” I couldn’t help but purr in complete satisfaction as I relaxed completely.  
________________________________________  
With my very relaxing shower complete, I now found myself reclined on my bed with book in hand. The thick soft blanket pulled up to my hips staved off the faint chill that lingered in the air before the small heater was turned on. Wind beat against the window and shook the shutters as it tormented everything outside. Swirls of snow occasionally swept up the glass before falling as the wind ceased momentarily only to start up again with more force. Everything outside was frozen covered completely in the white powdery substance but inside was comfy and warm. 

My eyelids grew heavier with each page turned and before I knew it the book began slipping from my grasp. Startled from my half sleep state when the book landed on my lap, I rubbed my eyes and then picked the book up. Marking the page I hoped I was on, I’d figure it out in the morning, and I closed it and set in on the nightstand before reaching for the lamp turning it off. The room fell into darkness, only the sound of the wind outside filled the quiet space inside. Sleep found me quick enough afterwards.  
________________________________________  
I had spent the majority of the following day being completely and utterly lazy, sitting curled up on the couch wrapped in the thick comforter from my bed. The noises of the television filled the small room as I indulged in another of my favorite activities, watching anime. I enjoyed manga too, but I found being able to hear the voices of the characters just as appealing as reading. Watching anime in Japanese with English subtitles was my favorite. I actually found I liked it more than switching it over to full English and to me it seemed like hearing it in Japanese just added more depth to it. Though I could only make it through bits and pieces in Japanese without the help, I was still in the early learning stages. 

Currently a favorite was playing and I always found myself swallowed up in it, Kuroshitsuji. This one always tugged at several emotional strings in my heart and I found myself routing for most of the characters in the story for different reasons. Except for Angela, I just wish she was real so I could wrap my hands around her throat, or just throttle her. Oh, and the Jack the Ripper bit. I have always found the real murders captivating, in a horribly torturous and bloody way. I am a strange one I know but the fact that it was done so brutally and no one was ever found just intrigued me. So, naturally the fact that it was incorporated in this animated show completely surprised me and at the same time excited me to see just where it would go.

“Ugh, the Viscount.” I grimaced as I watched the main characters enter the home of the Viscount Druitt, “Disgusting man. He would be another I would love to get my hands on violently.” I watched as the blonde haired nobleman walked the crowd and as little Lady Elizabeth in all her enthusiasm ran up to greet the man. She was absolutely adorable and I scowled at the television as I watched the two interact for a moment. 

I paused at a knocking on my front door. Looking from the television towards the door, it was near a blizzard outside at the moment, who on earth would be insane enough to be out in this mess? Throwing the blanket from me quickly I hurried to the door unlocking it and jerking it open. A freezing gust of wind immediately invaded the warmth inside and bit harshly at any exposed skin it could reach. I stood shivering in the open doorway to find no one outside, perhaps I was mistaken? Not questioning it further as I began to shiver uncontrollably, I slammed the door and rushed back to the couch wrapping the still warm blanket around my body. I still shook horribly but I was warming back up slowly and I let myself wander back to the show quickly forgetting about my mistake. 

About five or so minutes back into the show there came another knock. I wanted to ignore it but I was absolutely sure that it was someone knocking and guilt settled in the pit of my stomach at the thought of just leaving them standing out in that cold. Hesitating momentarily I looked to the door with furrowed brows, another loud knock echoed on the wooden door and I sprang from the couch. Running towards the door I opened it swiftly to find once again that no one stood on the other side. I was becoming increasingly annoyed at this point as the biting cold wind wrapped around me again and sent my body into a fit of shivers. I slammed the door hard enough to shake the walls around it before running back to the couch and diving onto it to once again wrapping myself in the warm blanket. 

“Ridiculous.” I rubbed my chilled hands together for some warming friction and blew into them as I cupped them over my mouth. Once again I focused back on the television and settled back into the comfortable cushions of the couch. My body was just beginning to heat back up when there was another loud, this time more insistent knock on the door. “Oh, what the hell? No, no! You, whoever you are, can freeze your ass off for all I care!” Pointing an accusatory finger at the door I scowled as I thought about what would happen. I would leave the relative warmth and comfort of my couch again only to find out that just like before no one would be standing on the other side of the door. And why? Oh, just because I have a weak conscious that wants to hound me about what is right and moral in this world. “Nope.” I folded my arms over my chest stubbornly keeping my eyes from trailing back to the door.

It had fallen silent again and I felt my body slowly relaxing into the comfort and warmth. All too soon I might add. The front door suddenly burst open with enough force to send the door crashing into the wall before coming back around to slam shut. The glass rattled in the windows as my heart hammered loudly in my chest from the shock. My entire body was tense from the excitement as I slowly rose onto wobbly legs. I shuffled towards the door pausing to grab the umbrella by the handle sticking out of the wicker stand and held it in front of me with trembling hands. This time I peeked through the little peep hole on the door, the limited field of view shown clear of any possible occupants so I slowly reached for the knob. With a quick twist and one last deep breath I flung the door open wide and held my umbrella up ready to batter whoever or whatever. But once again there was no sign of life outside, just the cold winter air swarmed about to greet me as I stood dumbfounded in my doorway. 

My arms dropped to my sides, still holding the umbrella in one as I looked around. Even sticking my head out of the safety of the doorway to look around but still found nothing. I was starting to lose my temper, what could have done that? And unless I am going crazy I know that what I was hearing was knocking. I looked around a little longer ignoring my body’s reaction to the freezing temperature. Nothing sat close enough to the door to accidentally bang against it. The little shrubs were bare of any leaves and their twisted little branches barely moved in the forceful winds. I also noted that there were no footprints in the snow, which was kind of creepy. I looked to my right and found something that caught my attention against the gold plated mail box bolted to the side of the house. A letter stuck out from under the lip of the lid and I pulled it gently out to inspect the face to see that there was nothing written on it but my name. “Odd.”

I flipped the letter over in my hand several times before shrugging and opening it. Might as well find out now. Opening the letter reveal a single sheet of paper with an elegant print. A single sentence was scrawled on the pure white surface and I furrowed my brows reading it aloud. “Have a nice trip?” I looked around the empty area once again before turning back to the letter. There was no name just the four words printed cryptically. I backed into my house closing the door softly and locking it before placing the umbrella back in its stand and walked back to the couch. All the while my eyes stayed trained on the message. I took my place on the couch once more not bothering to wrap the blanket around me this time. This was just strange. If it were one of my friends playing a trick surely they could do better than this. 

“Hmm.” I placed the little sheet of paper on the surface of the coffee table and looked back to the television. My mind more focused on the simple message rather than one of my favorite anime show now. “It’s probably nothing, just some nut trying to rile me up or something.” In conclusion I settled for just ignoring whatever was meant by it and tried to focus back on the show but I found that a small fragment of my mind settled for worrying about this random message instead. 

Some time had passed since the incidents from earlier in the day had occurred and the sheet of paper remained lying on the coffee table untouched since it was placed. I had found that as the time dragged on my mind was becoming weary. A feeling that I could not shake settled in my stomach and I suddenly had the urge to get up and make sure the house was secure before the evening grew later. As before, the house was completely locked up, even the windows and I trudged back into the living room. The bend of my legs had just barely brushed the upholstery of the couch when the lights suddenly flickered. I paused taking a chance to look to the window to see that the little winter storm had dissipated in its intensity entirely, a clear sky shown now with the colors of the late evening. I bent my knees to take my seat when the lights flickered again. This time I stood upright and walked to the window peering out to see that in fact the storm had all together cleared up and calm was all I could see outside now. “Weird.”

As I turned to walk back to the couch the lights flickered for a third time. I was becoming increasingly agitated at all this nonsense, “What the hell is going on today?!” 

The screen of the television blacked out and all frustration surfaced as I stomped towards it. “This is getting stupid.” I pressed the power button and the familiar ring from the television as it came to life reached my ears making me wince. “Ugh, I hate that.” Unmoving, I stood and watched as the screen came to life again before making to move back to my seat. Frustrated and tired I flopped down onto the couch only to groan loudly as the motion on the screen froze. Throwing my head back in exasperation I rubbed my temples feeling the ache of a migraine starting, “Can’t I just have five minutes?” Rolling my head forward I fixed the screen with a harsh glare. The images frozen in mid movement. 

Reaching for the remote I turned the television off and then back on. Usually that would work, however to my frustration the images remained frozen in place just as before. I tried it a few more times in hopes that maybe it would work but to no avail. Finally having had enough I tossed the remote onto the coffee table and stood. I walked to the TV and smacked the top a few times even though I knew before my hand had even made contact that this would not work. In all honesty I was just mad and wanted to hit it, it kind of made me feel better but still I had a problem, it looked as though my TV time was over. With a sigh I pressed the power button to kill the defiant thing but it remained on. “Oh, so now you’re going to fight me even more?” I pressed the button roughly a few more times but the stilled images remained showing brightly on the screen. “Damnit!” 

Stomping back towards the coffee table I snatched up the remote and hit the power button on it. Still the television refused to obey. I squeezed the remote in my hand and shut my eyes tight pinching the bridge of my nose. Today was just not the day. Opening my eyes I stared at the screen again. Only this time I noticed something…off. Not the TV itself, no it was still on but the images, no, the screen. It warped, rippled like water even, distorting the images. “What the?” Whispering my thoughts aloud I walked slowly towards it. My eyes scanned over it, studying it as it continued to roll and twist the images until finally it was swirling. Finding myself in one of my more curious moments rather than a bright one that would suggest that something was thoroughly wrong here I raised a hand towards the screen. My fingertip should have grazed the hard surface of the screen; instead it dipped into the swirling vortex. It felt like nothing at first, almost as if it had just been air but following the contact came something that had a yelp of surprise bursting from my throat. 

I gasped loudly as the heels of my feet dug into the carpeted floor. It was pulling me in, how was this possible? Staring horrified at the screen as the swirling began picking up speed I let out one final squeal of surprise when I was suddenly jerked off of my feet and through my TV. Being thankful in that split second that I had purchased the larger TV rather than the smaller one I had been considering.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to something wet running along my cheek followed by a snort that sent hot damp air straight into my face. Bolting upright with a loud sound of disgust I furiously rubbed at my face to get the icky feel of it off. I opened my eyes with a huff, blinked a few times and blinked some more. “That’s-not right.” Murmuring slowly I stared up at a large grey snout inches from my face. 

“Miss, are you okay?” A low snorted whinny rose from the large animal as it pulled its head away and I caught view of a young man sitting in the driver’s seat of a…stagecoach? His dark eyes scanned me for injury before his face now tinted pink snapped up to mine.

“That’s. Not. Right. Either.” I spoke even slower as my eyes roved over his seated form.

“Pardon?” The young man looked completely confused. 

Shaking my head into focus I sighed, “I guess I’m alright.” I looked myself over and curse my apparel. The silk nightgown I had been wearing was dirty but luckily there were no tears that could be seen, it was revealing enough as it is. I rose to my feet crossing my arms over my chest as I looked up to the man, “Well, this is a little embarrassing.” Feeling the warmth now settling on my cheeks I followed his movements with curious eyes as he pulled a jacket from a bag beside him. He stood and carefully stepped down from his perch and walked towards me holding the jacket out with a shy smile. 

“Here, I cannot allow a young lady to wander about dressed so inadequately.” I reached for the jacket with a nod and smiled. At least he seemed sweet enough. 

Slipping my arms in I pulled it snug around my body and looked back to him, “Thank you.” Giving him as reassuring a smile as I could for the kind gesture I let my eyes travel around us. 

With a small smile of his own he dipped his head tipping his hat, “No need, any gentleman would have done the same. May I ask, what are you doing out here alone and dressed so…” his words trailed off as his eyes flickered down quickly before snapping back up to meet my own. Rubbing the back of his neck he cleared his throat nervously before continuing, “Are you, um, you’re not a, uh-“

My eyes widened, “Oh, absolutely not!” I waved my hands about frantically as he let out a long relieved sigh. “I, well honestly I don’t know what I am doing here, or how I got here.” I felt slightly panicked the more I was able to focus. Looking around I found myself on a narrow dirt road, dense forest bordering both sides and the light of the day was fading into the evening. 

'Where am I? All I remember was touching my swirling TV screen, being pulled against my will and then, well nothing except waking up to find myself here. Wherever here is. Maybe I am dreaming', I mused as I looked off. 'Stuff like this just doesn’t happen, it’s not supposed to anyway. It’s the things of wild tales, imagination, fantasy even but I had no other explanation other than I must have been dreaming all of what had occurred up to now. Completely make-believe', I reached a hand under my arm and grabbed the sensitive skin through the jacket giving a solid pinch. 'And it definitely hurt, like fire! Damnit', I rubbed the spot as the sting slowly subsided and nothing remained but a dull ache. Okay so maybe I wasn’t dreaming. The slight panic was slowly building the longer I remained but as a measure of security I did not want to alert this stranger to my predicament. 

“That’s good.” I looked at him with furrowed brows. His eyes widened slightly as he quickly blurted out, “I-I mean about you not being a, well y-you know. I couldn’t imagine you would live that sort of life.”

“Um, thank you?” A hard nudge sent me stumbling to the side with a gasp.

“Max! Don’t be rude.” I heard the man scolding. The large grey horse threw its head back excitedly before nudging me again with his soft nose. “My apologies Miss, he is quite a flirt.”

“Well, he is handsome I’ll give him that.” I patted his nose gently smiling as he pressed into my palm. “Amelia.”

“Huh?” The young man looked to me in question as he stepped up beside me to pat Max on his thick neck.

“I don’t like being called Miss, my name is Amelia.” I stopped petting Max’s nose long enough to extend my hand to the driver’s. Trying all the while to keep the mask of calm, or at least something close to it.

“Oh, of course. Joseph.” He grabbed my hand gently and gave a small shake. “It’s a pleasure.”

“A pleasure as well, Joseph.” Smiling I turned to pat the horse on the nose once more, “And Max.”

“Well,” Joseph huffed giving a good-natured smile, “I am currently traveling my route for message delivery. Luckily I have but one more stop. If you would like to join me you are more than welcome. I honestly recommend it; these woods and roads can be dangerous in the late evening hours and worse at night. A young lady such as yourself would be a sure target for thugs.”

Looking around I could see that the evening was growing later and a slight chill pricked at my legs. It would not be ideal to travel alone, my current dress was inappropriate for sure not to mention I had absolutely no idea where I was. Note to self, never touch a TV screen when it is doing weird shit like swirling in a vortex just because you are curious. Sighing I turned to Joseph, “May I ask where your next stop will be?” I pulled the jacked tighter. 

“My final stop for this route is located at the Phantomhive manor. The Earl’s letters and packages are a priority for delivery and if I do not get them to him within a timely manner I may find myself without employ.” He chuckled to himself as he turned and walked back to the stagecoach. 

“Ph-Phantomhive?” I felt lightheaded. “Ciel Phantomhive?” 

Joseph looked over his shoulder as he made to climb back to the driver’s seat, “Yes, do you know him?”

“Yes, but not personally.” I was in a daze as I walked robotically towards Joseph. 

“Not surprising there, his name is well known.” Holding out a hand he reached down towards me as I walked up beside the stagecoach. I reached up slowly and grasped his hand firm, his hold just as so as he helped to haul me up to the seat. Snapping the reins the contraption lurched forward before smoothing out with Max’s steady pace. Every so often I would look to him out of the corner of my eye, as I would always do when I found myself in questioning situations with someone I did not know, I had a plan of action should he turn from sweet to bitter. One swift kick or rough shove would send him flying off this seat and straight to the ground. 

The journey towards the Phantomhive manor was quiet save for a few attempts on Joseph’s part at conversation. I felt bad as he had helped me without much question but I had my own demons to battle at the moment. As well, I was keeping my guard up. Don’t get me wrong, Joseph seemed like a nice enough man but too many times have women ended up in ropes and chains from diluted wariness. And I’ll be damned if I end up bound due to lack of suspicion.

It wasn’t long before the enormous manor came into view. The anime could do this place absolutely no justice, it was breathtaking. Even as the light from the day faded the grand manor stood with such magnificence that only awe drew across my face. “Wow.”

“Impressive, huh?” Joseph chuckled as he looked at my face. The beauty of this place was obviously dulled by his many visits over time but my eyes were new to it and its splendor had them captured.

He pulled the reins until we came to a complete stop just as the large double doors opened. Joseph quickly hopped down from his seat and scurried to the doors of the carriage. I leaned over to see him stacking several packages and a bundle of letters on the ground. “Hey, would you like some help?” I offered as I slid across the leather seat and began carefully climbing down. My bare feet hit the ice cold ground sending a small shiver to my shoulders but I quickly shook it off as I walked to stand next to the ever growing stack of deliveries. “Is all of this just for the Earl?” I set to making sure the jacket was now button closed before stepping towards one of the many packages.

“Yep.” Joseph grunted as he heaved a particularly heavy package from the inside and as gently as possible set it on the ground. “See why this delivery is priority?” He smiled before turning to close the little door.

“If this isn’t obvious enough.” I picked up a box and turned towards the mansion only to have Joseph’s startled voice stop me.

“What are you doing?!” He stepped up to take the box from my hand. “I cannot ask you to carry that.” Shaking his head furiously he grabbed the package.

“I can manage, it isn’t heavy at all.” I pulled it from his loose grasp and turned to walk away only to bump into someone. Stumbling back with a gasp I quickly set to apologizing as I righted myself. “Oh, I-I’m so sorry. I should have been watching were I was going.”

“It’s quite alright.” That smooth velvety voice caressed my ears before a pair of gloved hands grasped the sides of the package in my hands and pulled it away with ease. “You are not injured I hope?”

My eyes locked onto those deep reds and suddenly I found myself feeling more self-conscious. “I’m fine.” My voice was small as I looked to the ground wrapping my arms across my chest again.

“Hmm…may I inquire your name, my lady?” Deep crimson pools locked me into place as my head rose to look at him. A gentle smile played on his lips.

“A-Amelia.” My mind was quickly becoming muddled the longer my hazel orbs stayed locked with his soft yet intense stare. It was amazing to think that at this very moment the infamous Sebastian Michaelis stood before me, as flawless as he was portrayed in the anime. I should have been fangirling, fawning over him but all I could think was, damn he is kind of intimidating. Though seconds later my focus returned as a commotion rose behind him and that soft expression hardened to an extent. Still holding some of the warm smile he looked down to me tilting his head ever so slightly.

“A pleasure to meet you. Sebastian,” with a small bow he rose back up to his full height once more, “Butler to the Earl of Phantomhive.” He gave a look over his shoulder speaking to the trio now standing just outside of the doorway, “Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finny, please gather the rest of the packages and bring them inside. And do be careful, some of the contents are fragile.” A small hint of warning laced his request as the three straightened and then rushed to gather what they could. “Joseph, do you intend to make the trip back at this hour?”

Joseph walked up to stand next to me and shoved his hands into his pants pockets, “Well, I was planning to do just that. Why do you ask?”

Sebastian’s eyes traveled to me as he spoke, “If you would like, I could request that you and Miss Amelia stay for the night. It is not wise to travel light with a young lady in tow. I am sure given the hour my Lord would have no quarrels with the suggestion.”

“Oh, well.” Joseph rubbed the back of his neck as he looked to me and then back to Sebastian. “I guess that would do fine. Just let me take care of the horse and cart and I will be in.”

I watched Joseph walk back to reclaim his position on the driver’s seat before snapping the reins guiding Max away from the front of the manor. They disappeared from view and soon enough I found myself alone, wait alone? Sebastian had already begun walking back towards the large doorway by the time I had noticed he was no longer standing near me. “If you would, follow me, I will see you to your room.” He gestured with his hand to follow before turning to walk inside sitting the package still in his hold on a small table just inside the doorway.

“But, don’t you have to ask first?” I sped up my pace to catch up to him, his long strides taking him further from me faster than I could catch up. Somewhat out of breath from the short sprint, I looked up to him. “What good would it do you to show me to a room that I may not gain permission to use?”

“As I stated, I am sure your stay will not pose as a problem. My young master has allowed Sir Joseph to stay a time or two before. His time of delivery usually falls into the late evening hours, I’m sure one extra for the evening will be no trouble.” As I stepped fully inside I paused, gawking at the luxurious interior. Polished to perfection all around me, it was stunning and the space was enormous. 

“Wow.” I could not believe that I was actually standing here, in Ciel Phantomhive’s mansion, in Kuroshitsuji! Completely unreal. 

“Ah, here we are.” Sebastian’s voice drew my attention. We were now standing in front of a door, leading to a bedroom I would guess. I had been so distracted by all that there was to look at I had missed the walk here. “Should I show Joseph here once he has returned?”

“Huh,” My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Why would you do that?”

“Is he not your…” he trailed off with a hint of a smile to suggest that I should be able to fill in the obvious gaps.

“Oh!” My eyes widened, “Oh, no we aren’t like that. I only just met him on his way here.”

“And you so easily trusted him?” 

“Well, he did help me. I mean, I’m not exactly presentable to the public view.” Pointing to the jacket I turned to face him. “And before you ask, I am not one of those kinds of girls. I wasn’t exactly planning…this trip.” I gasped internally, my body locking up. Trip…the message! Of all the, is that what that message meant? 

“Of course, my lady, forgive me if I have insulted you.” Placing his right hand over his chest he bowed slightly, “I will leave you to rest. Pleasant dreams, Miss Amelia.”

I watched as he disappeared down the hall before turning and hesitantly reaching for the door knob. With a twist the door opened silently. Quickly I walked across the room towards the curtains. I grabbed the thick material and pulled it open to flood the room with what little light was left from the day and turned to inspect my sleeping quarters for the night. A large canopy bed sat neatly made against the wall to the right, the material hanging from the sculpted wooden frame matching the drapery perfectly. A small lamp sat on one of the beautifully designed bedside tables. A wash basin and cloth rested on the marble top of a larger four drawer stand of the same intricate design with a simple wooden chair pushed under. The large room was probably one of the more simple as far as décor went in this manor, only a few paintings hung here or there in expensive looking dark carved wood frames and a large full body mirror sat in the far left corner near another door. Probably the closet. 

I walked over to the stand and grabbed the jug, “Oh, there is water in here.” I dipped a finger in the liquid expecting to find it cold but to my surprise it was nice and warm. “Huh…well, lucky me I guess.” It would be no surprise if Sebastian had something to do with this after all but I would question nothing. The little wash cloth was soft to the touch and I took a moment to rub it against my cheek. If this were indeed a dream then it was extremely detailed in all aspects. I could feel everything that I touched with such detail, even the pain in my arm which if I had been sleeping should have woken me from my slumber. Pulling off the jacket I laid it over the back of the chair and turned to examine myself in the fading light. My night gown was dirty, and a little dirt was here or there on my skin but nothing too bad so a quick wipe down would do fine enough.

Laying the cloth on the clean marble topped surface I walked the short distance to light the oil lamp on the small table. With a little effort I was able to get it going and it did well to illuminate the large space enough for me to see myself. I turned and walked back towards the window to pull the curtains closed and returned to the stand. Reaching down I grabbed the hem of my nightgown pulling it up and over my head letting it fall into a heap on the floor at my feet. Hopefully no one would come barging in at such an inopportune time. Leaving my underwear on I sat in the chair at the desk, my back to the door just in case. I grabbed the wash cloth again and the jug pouring some of the water into the large basin and then dipping the dry cloth into the warm water. A small bar of soap lay just to the side and I wrapped the wet cloth around it rubbing furiously to produce suds. Soon enough I was able to clean myself somewhat properly and dab my skin dry with another cloth I had found in one of the drawers.

That should do well enough. Wrapping my arms over my now exposed chest, and wishing I had been wearing a bra, I walked over to the bed. My nightgown was dirty and after cleaning myself I was not putting it back on so I slipped under the thick heavy blankets and prayed that they would remain in place should someone decide to grace me with their presence. If not then they were going to get a show for sure. With a huff I snuggled down into the warmth and closed my eyes. But, I found that sleep was not finding me so easily. I lay there eyes still closed just thinking. Still panicking a bit from this sudden turn of events and fighting the laws of physics, I was scared. I was nervous; I knew a lot of what happened to these people to include a very hush hush secret belonging to the Earl himself involving a certain demon butler. This very well could crash and burn quickly if I stumble. And, I had absolutely no idea how I was supposed to work around this…I was completely lost.

I slipped the thick blanket over my head and sank into the fluffy pillow more as a few tears rolled down to wet the fabric covering them. I hid under the safety of the blanket and cried silently as fear settled into my bones. I hated not knowing what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously just getting the hang of posting on here so if I messed something up I apologize. o_O
> 
> But a quick note for readers, if this story rings a bell in some way it's probably because I also have it posted on another site. I got a pretty good response there and wanted to see if anyone else out there would be interested in following the story. So, here it is! 
> 
> Also, I am no professional so there are bound to be mistakes. I tried to clean it up as best I can but I am sure I missed some. If anyone would be interested in helping with that then let me know. :)


End file.
